Financial institutions and other businesses or entities generate a large quantity of mail on a monthly, weekly, and even daily basis, and the cost of producing and delivering this mail can be significant. Accordingly, steps to decrease cost and increase efficiency in the mailing process have the potential to save a great deal of time and money. One way to decrease mail costs is to increase manufacturing speed and efficiency. Various systems and methods have been designed to increase efficiency in producing documents to be mailed. However, such prior systems and methods have certain drawbacks and disadvantages.